


徐理事和陆代理为什么那样？

by L_Chico



Category: Psychopath diary 싸이코패스 다이어리
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_Chico/pseuds/L_Chico
Summary: 办公室车瞎写的小儿学步车哈哈哈哈哈哈
Relationships: 徐仁宇/陆东植
Kudos: 30





	徐理事和陆代理为什么那样？

“咳嗯！”

头发被拽住，雄勃的性器蛮横地闯入他的嘴巴，口腔深处的软腭被大力地戳弄，让人几欲呕吐。陆东植不由自主地红了一双葡萄眼，视线所及之处朦胧一片，尽是虚影。他跪在徐仁宇的办公桌下，不知所措地捏住徐仁宇的大腿，喉咙反射性地收缩。嘴巴里的性器前端上翘，每次抽插都会滑过敏感的上颚，让他又痒又难受。

“呼嗯…咳…”

咕唧咕唧的水声在大脑中被不断放大，多余的唾液被挤出口腔，弄得嘴巴周围黏黏糊糊的。陆东植不住地晃动头部，软腭被玩弄的不适感让他流下两行生理性泪水，“咳嗯…哈…”

正当他费力地吞吐口中的性器时，头皮突地传来一阵刺痛感，徐仁宇拽着他的头发将性器抽出。陆东植嘴巴酸酸软软的，下巴沾上肉棒抽出时带出的银丝，迷迷糊糊地注意到眼前挺立着一根被唾液裹得晶亮亮的性器，摇摇头也不知道是在拒绝什么。徐仁宇拽起陆东植的小脑袋，两根手指不由分说地插入他的口中，按压他厚实的软舌。

“东植xi为什么不用上自己的舌头呢？”徐仁宇夹住陆东植闪躲的舌头，微微用力，感受指间软嫩的肉感，仿佛找到了一个好玩的玩具，“这可不行啊东植xi，不是说好今天好好安抚我吗？总不能下了床就不认了吧？东植xi原来是这样不收信用的人吗？”

“不…哈…呼唔…不是…”陆东植舌头被手指玩弄，说话都呼呼呜呜的，“我…呼呜…不会用…哈唔…不会用舌头…”陆东植是真的对昨天晚上帮徐仁宇用手做结果一用力把他的肉棒捏软了的事儿心怀歉意，奈何他也是真的第一次给别人，尤其是给一个男人口交。他现在能顺畅呼吸没被肉棒的操弄憋死他都觉得自己天赋异禀了，竟然还要用上舌头吸吮舔弄那根巨物。

徐仁宇放过陆东植已经发麻的舌头，意味深长地用指腹蹭过他的牙齿，“东植xi只要把它当做棒棒糖舔弄就好了，只要小心你的牙…”

“我…哈咳…”陆东植还想说些什么，却被徐仁宇的手指顶开牙关，微凉的性器再次捅入他的口腔，直直撞上他的软腭。他被撞的鼻头一酸，眼泪争先恐后地涌出眼眶，“哈唔！”徐仁宇抹掉他滑落到嘴角的眼泪，缓缓抽出一截性器，语气温柔地可怕，“舌头，东植xi，我不介意让整个公司的人看见我和你做爱。”

陆东植一抖，呜咽着活动自己的舌头，青涩地舔弄肉柱的柱头，舌头僵硬地在柱身上滑动，发出啧啧地水声。徐仁宇舒服地叹息一声，压着陆东植的脑袋往下按，粗大的性器胀大几分，生生顶进陆东植的咽部，把人捅得眼泪横流，都要出来鼻涕泡了。

陆东植的嘴巴被操得很难受，下半张脸直埋入徐仁宇的阴毛中，湿哒哒的唾液糊到阴毛丛上，又反过来黏了他一脸。“呜咕…”徐仁宇晃动腰部狠操他的嘴，每一次都顶到口腔最深处，迫使他的舌头缠吸口中的性器，心中只有一个让徐仁宇快点射进他嘴里的美好愿望。

“咚咚”敲门声突然响起。

陆东植脑袋一空，紧张地猛吸一口徐仁宇的性器，口腔紧窒的快感令徐仁宇舒爽地低吼，性器粗野地顶撞，将陆东植所有的呻吟堵在喉咙里。

“哈…”徐仁宇抚摸陆东植的小卷毛，想到一个刺激的玩法，正在兴头上的他声音低哑欲情，“进来吧。”

陆东植不安地扭头，声音模糊地抗议徐仁宇的行为，一想到自己含着他性器的样子可能会被别人看见，脸红得像要滴血。

“多用舌头，东植xi。”

下巴被捏了一下，陆东植认命地含吸偾张的性器，咕啾咕啾的吸吮舔弄。

一无所知的秘书礼貌地走进来，手里是待签的合同。她在进门的刹那敏锐地听到了色情的水声，怔愣一瞬，平静地走到徐仁宇的面前，隐隐约约看到一头卷毛埋在理事的腿间。咕啾咕啾的水声，毛茸茸的脑袋，埋在腿那儿。她什么都明白了，脸色微微泛红，“这是已经谈妥的方案，理事签字后就可以实行了。”

“哦。”徐仁宇一推椅子，性器粗暴地侵入，使陆东植发出一声闷哼。

秘书恨不得堵上自己的耳朵捂上自己的眼睛，隔离一切淫乱的动静，然而她只能彬彬有礼地站在这里等理事签完字。

“好了。”

“是！”秘书一拿好合同，脚底抹油似的走出徐仁宇的办公室，把门关得严严实实的。

徐仁宇但笑不语，缓缓退开，露出含着自己性器的陆东植，终于抽出丝毫想要射精的性器，滑腻的柱头顶在陆东植的嘴唇上，精孔中吐出的粘液和陆东植的唾液混合在一起。

“哈…呼…徐仁宇…”陆东植又羞耻又委屈，这人怎么能在这个状态下让别人进来谈公事！“拿…拿开！”

徐仁宇还真就站起身来，肉棒从陆东植的嘴唇上离开，拉出的银丝滴在陆东植的下巴上，“她是不会说出去的东植xi，如果她还想活着的话。”说完一把拉起跪着的陆东植，往窗户边上走。

“什么？”陆东植不可置信地睁大双眼，踉踉跄跄地被徐仁宇拉着走，“她看见了？！徐仁宇！你这个笨蛋！呀！干嘛！哈几码！手指别突然插进来！下面还有人啊！”

陆东植面色潮红，湿热的气哈在透明的玻璃上，双手撑住，裤子被褪到了脚边，两条腿不住地颤抖，活像一只初生的小鹿。臀瓣中的肉穴被两根骨节分明的手指侵入，在手指的翻搅中流出些许透明的肠液。

“哈嗯…”只要蜜穴中插入什么物件，陆东植的身子就能软半边。他费劲地伸出手半握不握地搭在徐仁宇的手腕上，哼哼唧唧地缩紧穴口，夹住徐仁宇修长的手指，“不要…不要在这里…徐仁宇！啊嗯！”穴内的手指忽的曲起指节，抠挠他艳嫩的软肉，痒的他双腿一软就要跪在地上。

徐仁宇另一只手握住他的细腰，一条腿插入他的两腿之间，防止他继续下滑。蜜穴中的手指加到了三根，“东植xi，不喜欢吗？我就喜欢你被我操得汁水四溢的样子。”

“哈嗯！”陆东植仰起头，穴口被徐仁宇的三根手指磨得热乎乎的，肉棒不知道什么时候挺立起来，顶在冷冰冰的玻璃上，冰火两重天的快感属实不好受，“徐仁宇…哈嗯…要插你就插…不要…哈嗯…不要玩了！”

在徐仁宇的眼中，陆东植现在发狠的样子，就是对他变相的发骚。他快速地抽出在穴内抽动的手指，将上面残留的肠液抹到还有些唾液性器上，硕大的柱头顶住张合的穴口，“我要操进去了。”

“啊嗯…啊！！！”还没等陆东植反应过来，粗大坚挺的性器毫不留情地操入他的后穴，狠狠操开穴肉裹成的穴道，上翘的柱头轻车熟路地戳操他的前列腺，“慢…徐仁宇啊哼！慢点啊！”

徐仁宇在做爱上简直如同一只野兽，只要性器操入他的后穴，紧随而来的就是一通狂捅操插。陆东植被徐仁宇硬挺的性器和粗暴的动作操得轻颤，腰肢爽得下陷，两粒乳珠在玻璃上不断摩擦。肠液滴滴答答地滴落在脚边，快感加速攀升，“哈嗯！徐仁宇…徐仁宇…”

明明知道办公室外面的人有可能听到他的浪叫，明明知道下面的人一抬头或许就能看到他爽的身软的淫姿，可他就是控制不了自己的呻吟，肉穴被抽插操弄的爽辣让他想大声尖叫。

徐仁宇感到陆东植的肉穴情动地收缩，阴茎一个深顶，凶猛地操进他的结肠。

“啊啊！哈啊！”陆东植被操得口水滴落在地板上，最隐秘的深处被操开，电流般的快感远远大于酸胀的痛感。他两眼通红，眼泪顺着脸颊和着唾液滴在地板上，肉穴本能地绞裹穴中的性器。“徐仁宇…快点！”

徐仁宇一巴掌拍在陆东植麦芽色的臀瓣上，激起一荡波纹，“你咬这么紧想让我怎么动，东植xi？”陆东植没有预料到身后的人会打他的屁股，不满地晃动腰臀，低吟着放松肉穴。

徐仁宇就在这几十秒的功夫送腰顶胯，操进陆东植的身体深处再迅速抽出 ，啵唧啵唧地操出淫乱的肠液，在穴口处打出白色的泡沫。他现在能清楚的看到自己的阴茎抽出时水滋滋的样子。阴茎在肉穴中狠操猛干，插得陆东植胡言乱语汁液飞溅。

徐仁宇恶趣味地掐住陆东植变硬深红的乳珠，大力地在指间搓弄，“东植xi，知道在干你的人是谁吗？”陆东植哑哑地叫了一声，不明所以地摇摇头，结果后穴中的阴茎狠狠碾过他的前列腺，恶劣地顶撞那处脆弱的腺体。

“啊！徐仁宇！哈啊！徐仁宇！”陆东植沙哑的声音提了一个调，哭叫着回答徐仁宇的问题，大脑仿佛跟着这句话一起飞了出去，让他无法再继续思考，只是发出情动低哑的呻吟，“啊嗯！顶到了呜呜！那里…啊！”

陆东植睁大双眼，肉棒顶在玻璃上射出了一股股白色的精液，粘稠的精液顺着光滑的窗面缓缓滑下。

刚射完精的身体比平时更加敏感，紧热湿滑的肉穴尤甚。穴肉裹住胀大的柱身，穴口箍住阴茎的根部。徐仁宇闷哼一声，忍住射精的冲动，掐住陆东植的腰凶猛地顶操高潮中的陆东植，操开裹住性器的穴肉，撑开箍住它的穴口，阴毛磨得陆东植的屁股一阵发红。

“不要！徐仁宇！我刚…啊嗯！我刚射完！慢点…呜呜求你了…呜嗯！慢点！”陆东植双手张开想握住什么，却只能握成拳撑在玻璃上，双眼恐惧地看向窗外，徐仁宇每次都顶在他的前列腺上，让他陡生尿意，“求你了…不要了…受不了了呜嗯…”

徐仁宇掐弄陆东植的耳垂，“这时候你该说什么，东植xi？我教过你的吧？”性器又是一记深操。陆东植哭出声来，可怜巴巴地抽鼻子，“老公…呜嗯…徐仁宇！讨厌死你了！快射！啊！”

陆东植一哆嗦，无神地眯起眼睛，挺起胸膛，屁股紧贴住徐仁宇的胯下。肉棒颤颤地吐出几股精液，射在玻璃上开出一朵奶白色的花。肉穴中一湿，徐仁宇的精液一股一股地激射在他的穴肉上。

“哈…啊…”射完精的性器从肉穴中被抽出，没有了支撑的陆东植两腿一软瘫坐在地板上，穴内的精液泊泊地流出来，在地板上聚成一摊，糊了陆东植一屁股。

相比较陆东植两腿光光屁股红红白白可怜兮兮的样子，徐仁宇倒是衣冠楚楚，只有裤子拉链拉开，露出半勃的性器。

徐仁宇拉开一格抽屉，拿出一块方巾擦干净性器上黏着的肠液，优雅地拉好裤链仿佛刚才狠操陆东植的并不是他，“东植xi，两个小时二十分钟了记得去里面的浴室洗干净。”

陆东植疲累地“嗯”了一声，软软地站了起来向浴室走去，肉穴中的精液滴滴答答滴了一路。

徐仁宇注视一路的白色液体，眼中燃起点点欲火，半勃的性器也隐隐有再抬头之势，“算了，夜晚的时间还有很长。”他丢掉手中的方巾，听着哗哗的水声，考虑是自己擦干净这一地的狼藉还是叫个保洁员来。

《后续》  
自从陆代理进入徐理事的办公室已经度过了两个小时四十分钟，职员们终于看到了陆代理…和他身边的徐理事。

等等…为什么徐理事笑得温文尔雅，徐代理精神萎靡双眼通红？徐理事这是…跟陆代理谈了两个多小时的心吗？感动地陆代理痛哭流涕？天啊！这是多么体贴下属，关心下属生活的理事啊！

一干职员眼中的惊愕转化为钦佩，恨不得给徐理事鼓鼓掌。

我们能在徐理事手下干活真是太美好了！

另一边的秘书坐在办公室中整理资料，一想到自己刚才看到的一幕幕，完美的表情就有了一丝松动。啊！徐理事和陆代理为什么那样！


End file.
